Gorean Slavery
Slavery in Gor is not like slavery on Earth, whether in its past or in its current state at all. This page is specifically about trying to understand and inform on the cultural and emotional aspect of what Gorean slavery means and is. This is by no means totally conclusive and by no means exhaustive. There are many opinions and many sources of information on the condition of slavery in Gor. This page only intends to focus on the real facts about Gorean slavery that many experts and participants agree on. Gorean Slavery Slavery on Gor is a fundamental accepted fact of existence. There has never been a time that anyone or any historical records can accurately state in which slavery didn't exist. As such, when a Earthian is brought to Gor from a Journey of Acquisition, it is near impossible for them to truly understand the concept of what it means in Gorean society at first. It takes much time, training, and acclimation for an Earthian to even start understanding it. This process may take months, but it usually takes years. Slaves are an essential part of every facet of Gorean society: farming, warfare, manufacturing, animal care, foodstuffs, commerce, and the very economy itself. To remove Slavery from Gor completely would be like destroying the Earth's entire atmosphere: it would likely completely destroy Gor, as it currently is, in the process from a Gorean person's perspective. This author cannot say for certain what the exact effects of such an event would be, but they can guarantee it would be truly catastrophic. Slavery has always been an extremely sensitive topic amongst most Earth cultures, even when slavery was relatively accepted as a necessary part of the economy and life. The Ancient Romans and Greeks used slavery as a tool for building their empire, the Macedonians believed that slavery had a spiritual aspect to it as much as a physical one, and the Ancient Egyptians believed and used it as a pure tool for control as much as economy. Unfortunately, much of Earth slavery is wrought with incredible destruction, immorality, and utter ruin of peoples. Genocide, extinction, rape, and bloody wars have been fought and utilized in the name of slavery, whether some of its participants were willing to accept this truth or not. Thus, slavery has an extremely negative connotation and outlook on Earth. In modern times, people see it as a horrific, ugly, disgusting act that destroys people. Nothing ever positive is mentioned when slavery is brought up. On Gor, slavery is considered something neither truly completely positive nor truly completely negative. Slavery just is. It exists. We use it. That's all that matters ultimately. Goreans think of it very matter of factly. So do slaves. They don't necessarily like not having real rights or freedoms, of course, but they aren't going to specifically go out of their way to make sure they get those 'inherent' freedoms and rights. They accept their lives for what it is and instead of thinking of it as a horrific, disgusting burden they must endure, that it is a blessing in disguise. Slaves tend to simply enjoy it. After all, their lives are not their own, but if they are worthy of being a slave, then they will be treated with as much respect, honour, care, love, and truth as any Free Person. This author wishes to express that being a slave on Gor is literally so much of a reality and truth, that the very planet itself seems to corroborate this fact. The way that the gravity works for the genders, the way animals seem to react between the various social aspects within a person, and perhaps even the very way crops are made, but this last one is pure conjecture. It is very true that gender bias exists on Gor, prevalent and intense, but it is a brutally universal accepted truth. There are no transgenders, there are only secretive lesbians and gays, secret bisexuals. It is not because they will be horribly ridiculed, it is more because.. people simply don't do it or really think about it. You cannot be killed or beaten or harmed because you are a different sexual orientation or gender identity in Gor. There aren't even laws about its existence. In fact, most of the time, people keep it to their private lives and no one cares. If it doesn't really affect them, why should it bother them? Why should it be their business or even matter? However, the topic of GLBTQA is something that really hasn't been touched in very good detail in the Chronicles of Gor, so some of this is based on conjecture and experience. Why does this author speak on gender bias, gender identity, and sexual preference? Because it helps for one to get into context, to make sense of how to reflect on experiencing Gorean slavery. Gorean slavery is something that cannot be truly explained without experiencing it for oneself. It is perplexing, contradicting, and potentially pretentious in its methodology, but nonetheless incredibly seductive and beautiful. Don't expect a Man to drug you and drag you off, although the dragging part might happen. It cannot be expected to be otherwise. In Gor, Men are often too strong for women to overcome and thus, even if you were to fight back, it would likely not be as effective as it might be on Earth. Once again, Gorean slavery is very simple and yet truly layered in its complexity. Woven between the simplicity that it just exists and everyone accepts it openly, readily, and willingly, is the reality that slavery holds such deeply emotional, metaphysical, and spiritually profound basis within Gor. Even as I write these words to you, it would be impossible for one such as myself to really give what it is as a concept justice. Lifestyle Gor Now, you might ask someone who is Gorean online: "Do you do this in RL?" Truthfully, most don't practice any of this in RL and even if they do, most just do it in the privacy of their own bedroom as part of their normal kinks/fetishes. There are no appropriate statistics which would give one an accurate depiction of the amount of 'lifestylers' versus 'roleplayers' out there, but I would venture a decent guess and say around 30 to 40%. Lifestyle Gor is extremely difficult to practice. There are various reasons why this is, but the most important to know are as follows: # Slavery, whether Gorean or otherwise, is considered illegal in more than 130 countries worldwide. This makes the public practice of it a fine line between being rowdy and public indecency to outright lawsuits, indictments, and all sorts of nasty legality that I'm not prepared to speak on. # Due to the very nature of the Gorean fictional universe, its culture, lifestyle, and laws, it is not very conducive to a modern, mostly, free realm where people consider slavery an abomination. # Children are a very delicate subject and Gorean practices are usually kept out of the family or practiced in a way that is more.. subtle to prevent people from believing it may harm their children in any way. This author and the staff do not condone any practices or circumstances that would harm a child, prevent their development, or prohibit them from being children. # Even most extreme practitioners of D/s consider Gor to be, in some ways, unethical at worst and just bizarre at best. # Like all D/s, Gor is something that MUST be treated with respect, care, concern, limits, and hard rules that keep everyone safe, happy, well-rounded, and without fearing non-consensual. # Polygamy and polyamory, which are considered pretty much hallmarks of Gorean relationships if one were to equate them to Earth-based relationships, are illegal in a few countries and many states in the U.S., which can make a large chain of slaves who follow a Master/Mistress or a Free Companioned couple, seem awkward at best and near dangerous at worst. Most Lifestyle Goreans are often married and have children of their own. Children is an extremely unknown topic in the Chronicles of Gor and thus, it is best left to the individual parents to decide whether to involve it in the lives of their children. Being married has the advantage that it is more legally opaque, rather than transparent, about the activities that a Master/Mistress and kajirae/kajirii perform in their home. There are more pros than cons to being married in a Gorean relationship, at least as far as this author has been able to verify. Most Lifestyle Goreans tend to be devoted and spend most of their adult lives practicing it. I can say with certainty that the vast majority, over 75%, of the Lifestylers I have met have been practicing for decades. One cannot always be certain about the patronage of a Gorean relationship nor that everyone’s intentions true. It is certainly an unfortunate fact of Earth's mass media and those too mentally unstable have tarnished the idea and concept of Gorean in Earth society. There are people out there who use Gor as an excuse, just like online, to perform horrible acts of violence, degradation, rape, and manipulation of other people simply because they think it is right. We live on Earth. We do not live on Gor. Gor is a fictional science fiction and fantasy realm. Period. End of story. Thus, those of us who really practice it understand that we'll likely never be able to go down to the street market with our kajirae behind us dressed like Goreans from a simpler time without seriously weird looks and possibly being arrested. What we do as Goreans in the privacy of our own homes or places that allow us to practice it is where it most often stays. So here are some ground rules that every Lifestyle Gorean should practice in real-life: * Keep it to yourself, please. Most people don't care and don't want to know about Gor. It frightens, confuses, and often angers them. * It’s meant for the privacy of your home or designated areas. Keep it there. * Use your discretion and bloody common sense when working on it with children. This is an extremely sensitive topic and cannot be stressed enough how very adult Gor is. * Read over your local laws and regulations concerning sex, public nudity, sexual conduct, slavery, and BDSM/Fetish. You'd be surprised how crazy and different even going from different counties in the same state of the US can be concerning these things, let alone potentially other countries. * Always make sure to check to see if there might be local Gorean munches or public venues where the possibility of Gorean expression can be freely allowed. It will help relieve tension in the relationships and prevent overloading or overbearing emotions. * Make sure that if you wish to practice Gor, you speak about it with your therapist. Unless you live in a horrible country, most countries have laws which protect you and your therapist from the topics and personal information you discuss while 'on-the-clock' with them. Gor can be really hard for some people, so talk about it with them. You'd be surprised how often I've gotten more intrigue and interest than disgust and horror from talking about Gor with a therapist. * As always, remember that people have limits, a lot of them. Know your limits and all the limits of your partners. Period. Gorean Lore and the Staff here are not responsible for the insane shite you might get yourself into, ok? * Finally, be safe, enjoy yourself, and HAVE FUN. Laws & Legal Procedures of Slavery Laws are an essential part of the Gorean experience. A Gorean, whether Free or slave, believes that law is what makes men Men and animals lesser. Law is what keeps civilization from shearing itself into pieces and preventing atrocities from occurring. When it comes to slaves, there are many which pertain to their existence, limitations, societal intent, and rights. It must be stated that without question, slaves do not have rights. They are given rights based on their heritage, performance, and the desires of their Owner(s). They do not legally own anything, not even their own life, name, or anything given to them. If they are slave, they do not own it. Any rights they are given can be easily taken away and never returned. A slave's rights are entirely up to them and how they decide they wish to live. The very idea of 'natural' rights or 'human' rights does not exist on Gor. Rights are given or truth depending on if you are Free or slave. This has never been questioned by any Gorean and I highly doubt it ever will be. It is simply the way it is. There are so many laws concerning slaves, both male and female, that to actually list them all would be exhaustive and require many more pages than can just be stated here, so a simplified list of the most important will be stated here while any specific laws or rules governing specific types of slaves will be stated within that specific entry. * Everyone is subject to slavery, even Men. Women are simply more likely to become enslaved then Men. * Legally, slaves are considered property, regardless of their type, position, or value to their Owner(s). This means they are treated, by law, as domesticated animals. This makes them subject to anything that their Owner(s) wish to do. An Owner has strict and absolute control over their slaves, including their very right to existence. * Slavery is used to satisfy financial debts. * Free Women can become a slave at any time, but only if they become collared, submit, or show gestures of submission. * Almost all females from Earth, often sent by Journey of Acquisition, are considered automatically slaves because of the Gorean mentality that Earth females are inferior to native Gorean females. This means that there is no process in the legal system for discussing the possibility or context of slavery. * Any crimes committed as a Free Person are dispelled upon the official recognition of a Free becoming a slave. A slave cannot be held accountable for any crimes committed by them as a Free. * All children born from a slave are considered slaves of the mother's Owner(s) at the time of birth, not the time of conception. * Slave papers and any form of legal documents concerning slaves or slave ownership cannot be falsified. It is considered a felony on Gor and punishable by severe consequences, including up to death. * Slaves are not permitted to carry weapons or receive combat training without approval by a Magistrate and the Owner(s). Few cities alter this law, though there are exceptions to this law, particularly in Outlaw society and Panther girl society. * Slaves can only handle money indirectly. * Slaves cannot do anything or attempt anything that proclaims or identifies themselves as a Free, whether through clothing, speech, or written documents. Any attempts at this are considered capital offenses and punishable by death, torture, and dismemberment. * Rape of a slave is considered a capital offense for both slaves and Free. In Gor, the identifier of rape is any non-consensual or consensual act that is committed without the approval of the slaves' Owner(s). * Slaves cannot carry or touch legal documents by their flesh. All legal documents carried or touched by slaves must be done so wrapped in materials such as leather or cloth. * Slaves cannot build or create anything used as infrastructure, architecture, or engineering as this is the purview of the Free. The only exception to this rule was the city of Port Kar, which was built by slaves. Branding Branding is not the same as animal husbandry in our reality. Branding is utilized by Slavers to identify slave girls if they are to go up for auction and for those Free who believe it is pertinent to do so. When a slave is branded, she effectively becomes permanently that individual's property and thus, it is considered irresponsible for an Owner, other than a Slaver, to brand a slave if they intend to ever actually sell them ever again. Removing or defacing a brand is an arduous, dangerous, even deadly prospect despite the medical advances amongst the Gorean. I cannot even comprehend how terrifying it would be in real life if someone were to attempt it despite today's own advanced methods for removing tattoos and scars. Brands often are symbols of the individual Slaver or the realm that the slave inhabits. It can technically be anything and does not need to be anything specific as long as the brand identifies the owner. Brand are often placed on the outer thigh, left or right, of a girl and are usually the first marking one views when studying a potential slave for purchase. It is not unusual for the brand to be placed on the lower left or right area of the abdomen. Branding is used for both personal slaves and city slaves. It is illegal to actively sell slaves in a public venue without a brand. Brands can add to the beauty and the psychological value of a slave due to their importance in Gorean culture. Brands are, unlike in most Earth societies and cultures, considered beautiful and of great respect. Most slaves are branded only once and the most common brand is the Kef, which is the first letter of the word 'Kajira' in cursive Gorean script. The Gorean word for a 'brand' is kan-lara. Free peoples rarely brand their own slaves and leave such tasks to the Iron Masters, Slavers and/or Physicians who specialize in branding proficiency. Almost all Free prefer hand branding rather than machine branding as it provides a much more personal touch to the brand. For obvious reasons, during a branding, the iron is shown to the slave before being applied as it reinforces the idea that they are truly, most likely permanently, a slave. As stated previously, it is very rare for a brand to be removed or covered. Slave Auctions Slave auctions are not very different from typical auctions of any kind on Earth. There are no specific ceremonies or rituals attached with slave auctions. Slaves are often chained and collared by thick iron collars to a huge stage most often made of stone or wood depending on the economic strength of the city that the slaves are being auctioned in. Slaves are most often organized by overall skill, experience, and value based on overall beauty. The slaves are prostrated naked or at least covered by a camisk during the sale and every prospective buyer is allowed to view the slave more intimately by requesting such a viewing. Direct sampling of the physical form is usually common, though sampling of the slave sexually is often prohibited because a slave's capabilities are specific to their purpose rather than being commonplace. As stated in many places throughout this wiki, slaves are usually used for more than just sex. Demonstrations of a slave's capabilities is often private and requires special permission by the slave's Owner(s) or their Slaver. Clothing & Equipment Clothing and equipment specific to slaves is often dependent on their role chosen by their Owner(s) or by the city that owns them. Most slaves are given a basic garment to prevent them from exposing too much flesh in the presence of Free Women. It is considered insulting to have a naked slave around Free Women, unless a Free Woman does not care in particular. Slaves rarely wore shoes and most often work and live barefoot. In the northern realms of Gor, places where the average temperature drops below the freezing temperature of liquid water, slaves are allowed to wear some form of shoes to protect their feet from frostbite. Nudity is very common for Goreans and almost every Gorean experiences nudity on a constant basis from slaves, regardless of their geographical or societal culture. Panther girl society often has naked slaves due to the nearly tropical temperatures and that most Panther girls care very little about clothing, most often using jewelry and survival gear to cover their bodies. Slaves utilize many tools, devices, and equipment in their work, thus there are too many to list off in exhaustive detail. The following are the most common pieces of clothing and equipment that slaves are allowed to wear or use. The most common garment for slaves is known as the Camisk. The camisk is a basic piece of cloth, most often cotton or leather, and is designed to only cover the torso, perhaps the breasts and crotch. It is most often designed to be exceptionally revealing, thus reminding both the slave and others of their station. It must be stated that slaves do not simply wear burlap sacks, so do not assume that. Camisks are meant to be custom-fit to a girl's proportions, emphasizing their natural beauty. The one piece of equipment all slaves have is the collar. The collar is often made of iron or steel and identifies the girl's owner and city of residence. It is most often circular, designed to fit tightly around the slave's neck in keeping with the mentality that they are constantly reminded of their place in society, and tends to be purposefully plain as to allow the slave's natural beauty to be more prominent rather than the collar itself. For more information, see the Collar entry. Paper holders are extremely common amongst slaves. These devices house various documents concerning the validity of a slave's ownership, potential emancipations, medical documents, and any other documents important to their roles as a slave. These devices are made of leather, wrapped around either thigh of the slave, and can be locked or otherwise contained. Paper holders are also often wore on the upper arms to make it easier for Free to access their documents without having to touch the more sexualized places on a slave's form. This is particularly important for Free Women as Free Women are not allowed, and most would never, to touch a slave's flesh. For all known slave specific equipment and general gear, please see the Equipment page. Disclaimer As stated previously above, the owner of Gorean Lore and the staff wish to express that these rules above are by no means conclusive or exhaustive. We do not condone the acts of those people who wish to harm others simply for the purpose of non-consensual sadism and mental instability. Gor is not for the weak, timid, faint of heart, or easily manipulated. We are not responsible for what you decide to do with your life and that is absolutely final. If anyone has questions concerning Lifestyle Gor and even RP Gor, please make sure to send one of the staff members your questions or speak to a fetish therapist. Thank you. ^^Category:CultureCategory:Lifestyle Category:Slaves